¿Podrias perdonarme?
by KikeS23
Summary: Un ya crecido Lincoln Loud viven en un pequeño apartamento en los nuevos suburbios de la ciudad de Royal Woods. Vive apartado de sus padres y sus hermanas, trata de llevar una deperesion y un a frustracion causada por su trabajo, su fracturada relacion amorosa y un error cometido con una de sus hermanas. ¿Lincoln Podra ser el mismo de antes?
1. Capitulo 1

**PROLOGO**

Han pasado los años en Royal Woods y ya no era la misma ciudad de antes, se había expandido y sus calles eran mas transitadas. Es lo normal en toda ciudad o poblado pequeño, van creciendo y cambiando al pasar de los años, podría decirse que es como el curso natural de los suburbios.

La casa Loud ha cambiado ahora es un poco menos ruidosa, la mayoría de los integrantes se ha ido solo un par de hijas se han quedado acompañando a los señores Loud. Ni siquiera su único hijo varón no se encuentra en casa, vive en un pequeño apartamento en uno del nuevo suburbio de la ciudad.

Lincoln de 23 años de edad, ahora se dedica a trabajar para la empresa que distribuye su comic favorito Ace Savvy. Aunque era su sueño trabajar en esa empresa y crear su propio comic para el era un sueño a medias, pues el estaba encargado de otra área, al principio no le incomodaba pues lo tomaba muy bien contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanas y su futura prometida, solo que ciertos eventos volvieron su vida una desdicha.

Ahora vive solo, culpándose el hecho de que aquella chica conque había compartido tanto y el cual le había confesado un amor tan profundo, le hubiera terminado y prometiese jamás perdonarlo por aquel incidente que lo marcaria y el cual algunas de sus hermanas lo verían con rechazo. Aun así, tiene las esperanzas de enmendar su error y recuperar ese fallido amor con cierta chica tan parecida a él.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una mala pesadilla**

Era una noche fría y tranquila en Royal Woods no muy distinta a otras, no había mayor actividad que algunos autos transitando durante la noche. Lincoln se encontraba durmiendo en su apartamento, descansando de un arduo día de trabajo.

La noche seguiría así de tranquila si no hasta que Lincoln despierta con una sensación de un sudor frio recorriendo su espalda, sentía como su corazón late fuerza y apresurado, además sus manos se encontraban temblorosas. El asustando y pálido coloca su mano sobre su cara y se pregunta si volvió a la realidad o sigue atrapado en un bucle sin fin, lo único que quiere es que todo se detenga.

Lincoln poco a poco recupera su seguridad y tranquilidad, pero sigue dudando en haber salido de aquella pesadilla.

Mira su celular, se fija en el reloj y apenas son las 2:30 am, se da cuenta que apenas ha dormido 2 horas desde que se fue a dormir se siente aún demasiado cansado y desanimado, pero no quiere volver a dormir, ya algo en él lo hace sentir incómodo. Una sensación de culpa y asco hacia el mismo

–Lincoln: Debería solo calmarme, quizás distraerme un poco -Con un tono totalmente desanimado, toma nuevamente su celular y coloca su reproductor, algo de música ligera que su hermana Luna le había recomendado- Esta música que me recomendó Luna realmente son muy buenas.

Lincoln decide entonces revisar sus redes sociales, mirar con desanimo las publicaciones y estado de sus amigos, empezaba a tener una sensación de soledad. Hasta que por casualidad miro una foto reciente de aquella chica la cual él había perdido, se siente un poco triste y solo suspira. Quién sabe si realmente el rompimiento con ella fue realmente sano para él o para ella.

–Lincoln: después de todo, no cambia el hecho de que ella si este resentida conmigo… No la culpo soy un degenerado -Se deprime, suspende el celular sin detener la música- es mi culpa por haberle hecho creer que solo la amaba a ella…

Poco a poco Lincoln se va quedando dormido y empieza a soñar. Se siente calmado como si todas esas malas sensaciones que tuvo anterior mente jamás hubieran existido.

–¿Me escuchas Lincoln? – Una voz lejana, suave y tierna. Fácilmente reconocible para el-

–Lincoln: Te escucho, Pero ¿dónde estás? -Todo está oscuro, pero a la vez se siente iluminado todo. Una sensación contradictoria-

–: Lincoln, ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Rescátame! -Se hace más tenue la voz y casi como un susurro en la lejanía-

–Lincoln: ¿Dime donde estas, para ayudarte? -Empieza a buscar el origen proveniente de la voz, comienza a agitarse y a sudar cada vez más-

Algo aparece detrás de Lincoln, siente una sensación de peligro y a su vez de temor. Quería huir, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Involuntariamente como si alguna fuerza mayor lo obligase a voltearse a ver aquel ser que se encontraba detrás.

–Lincoln: ¿Quién eres? -Asustado, tartamudeando y con el corazón latiendo más rápido, Lincoln solo quería que todo terminase lo más rápido posible. No deseaba seguir sufriendo y mucho menos seguir sintiendo ese nivel de ansiedad y pánico que provocaba esa situación-

–: ¿Por qué no decidiste quedarte junto a mí, porque decidiste ir por ella? -Una jovencita de tez pálida, su cabello ocultaba un poco su rostro, pero se podía percibir el hecho de que ella estaba llorando-

–Lincoln: Trate de quedarme junto a ti, lo intente, pero…-Intentando no llorar, se sentía más asustado – Realmente lo que tendríamos tu y yo no iba a funcionar, la amaba a ella, quería casarme con ella…

–: Porque te engañas a ti mismo Lincoln, rompiste mi corazón... te amaba -Aquella chica desaparece en una niebla negra.

Lincoln siente como se libera de aquello que lo retenía. Rompe en un llanto, algo dentro de él le duele, sabe que lo que tendría con ella seria prohibido y hubiese sido un error continuar aquello.

Vuelve a despertar, todo era un sueño pero esta vez solo está llorando así que solo se limpia las lágrimas y mira el celular, han pasado otras 2 horas, cada vez se siente peor así que Lincoln decide levantarse e ir a fumar un poco a un pequeño balcón de su apartamento, era un mal hábito que el odiaba no se sentía cómodo fumando, pero era la única manera de estar calmado, la nicotina hacia lo que otros no, relajar su cuerpo y distraer su mente de todo aquel mal rato.

Lincoln decide mirar su celular nuevamente para revisar sus redes sociales y así distraerse un poco. nota que tiene un mensaje nuevo.

–Lincoln: Que extraño que alguien quisiera hablarme a esta hora. -Revisa el mensaje para ver de quien se trata- Es Luna… -Suspira pesadamente- Supongo que debería ver que quiere

–Luna: Hola Lincoln, ¿Como te va? Note que estabas conectado hace poco, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Lincoln: Si, me encuentro bien solo una pesadilla nada más. ¿Qué tal tu gira por Europa?

–Luna: ¿Linky de seguro estas bien?

–Luna: Sobre eso ya terminé mi gira, volveremos a estados unidos el fin de semana. Quiero pasar una semana en casa de nuestros padres y pasear por Royal Woods. Les compre recuerdos, sé que les encantaran.

–Lincoln: Si estoy bien de hecho, estoy en el balcón de mi departamento -Le envía una foto de la vista del balcón, se puede observar las luces de la ciudad y lo tranquilo que se ve todo-

–Lincoln: Me alegra que vuelvas a estados unidos, papa y mama te echan de menos, al igual que Lana y Lily.

–Luna: También los extraño pero esta gira y la disquera consumen mucho mi tiempo como para poder verlos, pero hice un trato con ellos. Podre visitarlos una semana después de la gira.

–Luna: Lincoln, ¿pudiste dejar de fumar?

–Lincoln: no he podido dejarlo, para que mentirte. Lo siento.

–Luna: Sigues pensando en lo que paso, deberías solo olvidarlo. Se que lo que sucedió con Lucy y tu novia no fue lo correcto, pero sabes que Leni, Lana, Lily y yo te apoyamos, así que por favor Lincoln quiero que dejes de pensar en eso.

–Lincoln: aprecio su ayuda y el apoyo, pero dudo que pueda olvidarlo. Fue un error que cometí y debo pagar por ello. Papa y mama no quieren que pise de nuevo la casa, Lori me odia, Luan no me dirige la palabra al igual que Lola, Lynn simplemente me evita, Lisa a ella ni le importo. A Lucy ni siquiera puedo volver a verla, me prohibieron estar con ella. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella… cada día para mi es una mierda. Lo único que alivia mis penas es esta estúpida adicción al cigarrillo.

–Luna: Lo siento Linky.

–Lincoln: Iré a darme una ducha, en un par de hora debo volver al trabajo.

–Luna: ¿Que paso con nuestro adorable hermanito? :( :( :(

–Lincoln: Supongo que las cosas han cambiado.

–Luna: Te amo hermano, cuando vuelva deseo poder hablar contigo y tratar de recuperar a nuestro Lincoln.

–Lincoln: Cuídate mucho Luna. Adiós.

–Luna: Adiós Linky. :'(

Lincoln guarda su celular y termina su cigarrillo, mira la ciudad desde su balcón. Aún se encuentra iluminada por las luces de neón y bombillas incandescentes, el sol aún no ha salido y una suave brisa fría rosa su rostro, recordándole aquellas malas decisiones que lo persiguen en sus sueños.

–Lincoln: El viejo Lincoln, creo que hace mucho dejo de existir.

Va hacia su cuarto nuevamente y cierra la puerta del balcón, mira hacia su mesa de trabajo y suspira pesadamente, sabe que el día será largo. Quiere deshacerse de todo, pero eso sería cobarde de parte suya.

Al entrar a su cuarto toma su toalla y camina hacia el baño. Se desviste y empieza a tomar una larga ducha fría. Sus pensamientos lo deprimen un poco, pero decide enfocarse en otras cosas.

Luego de tomar su ducha, Lincoln se prepara para comenzar su larga jornada laboral. Se coloca una camiseta blanca, sus jeans azules, sus zapatillas blancas y por último un abrigo rojo con una un As negro en la espalda. Hacia mucho que abandono aquella distintiva forma de vestirse cuando era más joven.

Al salir de su departamento y cerrar la puerta con llave se detiene un poco, toma una gran bocanada de aire y suspira, para colocar una sonrisa alegre que solo oculta a un Lincoln Loud melancólico y cansado.

–Lincoln: hoy es un buen día, un grandioso día -En un tono sarcástico y cruel. Quería creen en esas palabras-

Mientras caminaba hasta la estación del bus, miraba su celular. Revisaba su galería y miraba una foto en particular, una que le traía mucha nostalgia y felicidad.

–Lincoln: Debo hablar con ella, es la única forma para arreglar todo de una sola vez… aunque dudo que ella quiera…-Suspira con pesadez, pero al notar esto trata de animarse- Recuerda Lincoln, hoy será un día genial…seguro...

Mientras Lincoln llega a la parada del bus, mira que a algunas personas esperando también, a veces suele estar vacío aquella parada de autobús a esas horas.

Lincoln se siente un poco desconfiado, era razonable la delincuencia también había aumentado en Royal Woods luego de su crecimiento. Así que trata de disimular que no lleva nada de valor y pasar desapercibido entre ellos.

Se para en aquella parada de auto bus y espera, mira a las personas de reojo y observa a una chica algo familiar para él.

–Jordán: ¿Lincoln Loud? -Se acerca a él y lo mira.

–Lincoln: ¿Te conozco? -Se siente algo extrañado por aquella chica, pero sabía que la conocía de alguna parte y trata de recordarla.

–Jordán: No me digas, ¿que acaso no me recuerdas? -Lo mira con cierta duda e impresión, cruzando sus brazos y levantando su ceja de manera irónica.

–Lincoln: ¿Jordán? -Solamente adivino su nombre, aunque tenía una breve pista de quien era ella. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que dejo la secundaria.

–Jordán: Hasta que me recuerdas, cielos pensé por un momento que me habías olvidado. -Le dedica una sonrisa amable y se acerca más a él para darle un abrazo, por su parte Lincoln se separa un poco-

–Lincoln: Lo siento, es que es muy temprano y aun tengo algo de sueño. -hace un pequeño bostezo, algo fingido solo para disimular. Sabia que esa excusa fue de las peores que se había inventado.

–Jordán: claro… -Se sentía extrañada que el hiciera aquel alejamiento de ella y aún más por aquella excusa tan mala- ¿Y dime, que has hecho Lincoln?

–Lincoln: Trabajar, pagar cuentas y vivir una vida aburrida.

–Jordán: "Eso suena tan emocionante", ¿No creo que eso sea lo único que hace Lincoln Loud? – su voz lo decía con cierta ironía y surcamos en sus palabras, eso de seguro lastimo el orgullo de Lincoln, el cual él se seguía preguntando si realmente lo tenía-

–Lincoln: Es increíble, pero cierto. después de que deje la casa de mis padres es lo único que hago. La mayoría de mis hermanas se han ido y la verdad no había mucho que hacer en la casa. -Suspira pesadamente y trata de sonreír-

–Jordán: Ya veo... -Se siente un poco incomoda y desvía la mirada que tenía sobre Lincoln-

–Lincoln: Si, es una vida algo aburrida sin ellas -Baja la mirada y denotando su profunda tristeza-

–Jordán: ¿Y en donde trabajas? -notando aquella reacción de Lincoln trata de desviar el tema, quizás así su amigo se distraiga de lo que lo molesta-

–Lincoln: Trabajo en la Editorial que publica comics, en especial el de Ace Savvy, soy asistente en ventas.

–Jordán: Wow trabajas en la Editorial que publica Ace Savvy y me dices que vives una vida aburrida.

En ese momento se acerca el autobús a la parada, luego de esperar a que todos subieran ambos jóvenes se suben al transporte. Mientras buscan un asiento para seguir su conversación, Lincoln trata de ser un poco mas animado con Jordán. Era la conversación mas animada que tenia con alguien en meses, Ni siquiera con Clyde a tenido una buena conversación desde hacia mucho tiempo, luego que se mudo a california con sus padres.

Luego de que Jordán y Lincoln se dirigen en la parte trasera del autobús donde ubican dos asientos desocupados. Lincoln de forma algo caballerosa le sede el puesto de la ventana a Jordán y ambos se sientan para continuar su conversación.

-Jordán: ¿Dime Lincoln porque dices que tu vida es aburrida?

-Lincoln: Acabo de decirlo soy asistente en ventas, sabes que es estar detrás de un monitor y un teléfono por 12hrs, aparte de las 2hrs extra que hago. -Suspira – Tratar de soportar a un gerente que está detrás de ti oprimiéndote y esperando a que logres vender unas tontas revistas a todo el mundo, es exasperante.

– Jordán: Ya veo -Se siente un poco incomoda por la situación-

– Lincoln: ¿y qué hay de ti?

– Jordán: Trabajo de una tienda de electrónicos, no es la gran cosa -Baja la mirada un poco-

– Lincoln: Al menos es mucho mejor que mi trabajo, eso es seguro. -Lincoln trata de animarla y le sonríe amablemente- ¿y vives con tus padres aun?

– Jordán: La verdad no, me acabo de mudar a un apartamento con mi novio. Aunque es grande, la renta es económica. -Sonríe y se ruboriza sus mejillas un poco por el gesto amable de Lincoln- Creo que me dijiste que vivías lejos de la casa de tus padres también, ¿no?

– Lincoln: Es cierto, ya no vivo con ellos, también vivo en un apartamento el cual es algo pequeño, es cómodo la verdad -Nota el rubor de Jordán en sus mejillas y le entra algo de nostalgia-

– Jordán: Deberíamos reunirnos un fin de semana, para platicar un poco más y tomar café. ¿Te parece bien la idea?

– Lincoln: De acuerdo, me parece muy bien.

– Jordán: Entonces podría ser este fin de semana. -Sonríe con emoción- ¿Me podrías dar tu número?

– Lincoln: Ok, no hay problema. -Mientras Lincoln le da su número de celular a Jordán y por un segundo, mira por la ventana la figura de alguien familiar, quizás y solo quizás era ella-

– Jordán: De acuerdo ya lo guardé, entonces será este fin de semana que nos reunamos. Te enviare la dirección del lugar donde nos encontraremos -Mira a Lincoln algo impactado- ¿Lincoln?

– Lincoln: L-Lo siento, siento decías algo -Lincoln sudaba frio, sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente y su piel estaba pálida, pero trata de disimular lo que sentía-

– Jordán: ¿Lincoln te encuentras bien? -Se siente preocupada, ver a Lincoln tan pálido-

– Lincoln: S-si estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mal, creo que bajare en esta estación -Toca el timbre de parada del autobús-

– Jordán: ¿Seguro? Lincoln si te siente mal podría acompañarte a un hospital -Toma la mano de Lincoln y lo mira a los ojos-

– Lincoln: Y-ya te dije que estoy bien, solo necesito bajarme del bus -Se siente frustrado y su respiración empezaba a agitarse-

Lincoln rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dejando sola a Jordán y bajando del autobús rápidamente, el cansancio le hacia una mala jugada quizás lo que miro por la ventana no era ella, si no alguien familiar

– Jordán: ¿Lincoln que te sucede? -Jordán también se baja del autobús preocupada por aquella actitud rara de el-

– Lincoln: Necesito fumar -Saca de su chaqueta su caja de cigarrillo y el encendedor, se siente demasiado mal, necesita de la nicotina para poder relajarse- Cada vez necesito más de esta porquería -Susurra y se calma poco a poco-

– Jordán: Lincoln Loud Fumador, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Aun así te encuentras bien? -Se aparta un poco de Lincoln, ya que el humo del cigarrillo le desagrada-

– Lincoln: Si, ya estoy bien -Se siente más calmado y relajado, la nicotina empieza a circular poco a poco por su cuerpo-

– Jordán: Ahora, explícame ¿qué sucedió? -Mira a Lincoln intrigada y poco molesta por su actitud anterior -

– Lincoln: Solo tuve un percance y ahora tendré que caminar hasta el trabajo -Trata de evadir a las preguntas de Jordán ya que le empiezan a molestar-

– Jordán: Buen punto, pero aun así no me convence lo que me acabas de responder.

– Lincoln: Solo un percance, de acuerdo -Empieza a caminar y a mirar su teléfono, busca rápidamente una foto de ella, suspira y guarda el teléfono- N-no creo que fuera ella... -Murmura para sí mismo-

– Jordán: ¿Quién es ella? -Camina al lado de Lincoln mientras trata de no inhalar el humo del cigarrillo que el fuma-

– Lincoln: Sabes que es molesto que miren en tu teléfono sin tu permiso… -exhala el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz y se frota un poco los ojos- Ella es mi… ex prometida.

– Jordán: Se parecen mucho, ¿porque se separaron? ¿qué sucedió con ella? -Camina un poco delante de Lincoln y así evita por completo el humo del cigarrillo-

– Lincoln: Bueno, en realidad no he hablado casi con nadie sobre esos detalles y no planeo hacerlo ahora… -Termina su cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo, para luego aplastarlo con su pie-

– Jordán: entiendo… -Siente el desánimo de Lincoln, así que piensa en otro tema de conversación- ¿y tus hermanas, que tal les ha ido?

– Lincoln: En realidad, a la mayoría bien, Lori maneja una cadena de supermercados con su esposo Bobby, Leni tiene su propia marca de ropa, Luna es una cantante exitosa de rock y pop… Luan es una comediante profesional y Lynn es una deportista olímpica… hemm creo que Lucy sigue en la universidad y Lola está en una academia de belleza... mis otras dos hermanas siguen en la casa de mis padres.

– Jordán: Que bien por tus hermanas, logaron sus metas -Revisa su celular y mira la hora- Creo que deberíamos adelantarnos, ya será hora en entrar a trabajar.

– Lincoln: tienes razón -Sonríe y adelanta su paso-

Ambos caminan rápidamente un par de cuadras mientras sigue su conversación, hasta que se despiden y se separan, Lincoln mantiene su ruta. Se centra en lo que vio por la ventana, podría ser ella.

¿Quizás sí?, quien más podría tener el peinado blanco y de la misma forma que ella. Sin dudas era "Liberty", tiene que hablar con ella pronto, aunque no sea lo adecuado.

Lincoln se detiene en la entrada de su trabajo, suspira muy pesadamente y trata de levantarse el ánimo, comenzar su jornada laboral solo es un tormento y una agonía para un cansado Lincoln Loud.

– Lincoln: Es hora de comenzar otra emocionante rutina de trabajo -entra al edificio y saluda levemente a la recepcionista, esta lo ignora completamente, ficha su entrada al trabajo, guarda sus cosas en un pequeño casillero y posteriormente toma el ascensor junto a otros empleados-

– Sr Morgan: Señor Loud otra vez fumando antes de entrar, se nota su falta de respeto por la compañía, sabe que está prohibido fumar cerca o dentro de las instalaciones.

– Lincoln: L-Lo siento -Le sonríe levemente y luego desvía la mirada, simplemente quiere evitar a ese hombre- Ya empezamos el día -Susurra levemente-

– Sr Morgan: ¿Dijo algo Señor Loud? -Frunce en seño y mira con desdén a Lincoln-

– Lincoln: Nada Señor Morgan. -Lincoln sale rápidamente del ascensor, solo para dirigirse a su cubículo gris y café-

– Sr. Morgan: Loud, ¿porque salió tan rápido de ascensor acaso, le es incómodo mi presencia?

– Lincoln: No, simplemente quiero comenzar mi jornada laborar como buen empleado que soy -Con una sonrisa totalmente fingida y austera. Simplemente quería alejarse de ese tipo lo más rápido posible-

– Sr. Morgan: Usted y yo debemos hablar en privado Señor Loud. -Lo mira algo molesto por la actitud de Lincoln hacia el- y espero que acomode su tono de voz

– Lincoln: D-de acuerdo señor. -Simplemente volteo rápidamente y camino rápido a su puesto de trabajo. Odia a ese tipo, pero no podía hacer nada era su superior.

* * *

**Este fanfic va a ser largo con respecto a cada capitulo, pues esa sera la idea en cada publicacion. Ahora, en esta historia nos centraremos en un Lincoln Loud algo mayor, el cuar por cuestiones de la vida sufre las consecuencias de sus actos y a lo largo de la trama pues tratara de solucionar esos problemas. Romances, intriga y dolor seran las bases para esta entrega. **

**PD: Este fanfic lo habia publicando antes en Wattpad, solo que lo retome y le hice algunos ajustes a la trama para poder continuarlo ya que solo llegue a publicar dos capitulos. Asi que aqui sera la primera vez que publique los cambios. **

**Sin mas que decir Los quiero :D y espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Una Charla motivacional. **

Lincoln Agotado y ya de por si estresado de haber comenzado su día, lleno de inconvenientes mira el reloj de la oficina, faltaba mucho para poder largarse y más aún por el hecho de hacer las horas extras las cuales eran muy bien remuneradas.

Aun así, tenía ese asunto pendiente con el gerente de su departamento, el señor Morgan. Quizás solo sea otro regañadientes para fastidiarlo desde que entró a trabajar, él lo mira con desprecio o simplemente todo lo que hace no le es suficientemente bueno para sus estándares.

– Lincoln: ¿Como termine odiando mi trabajo? -Saca su teléfono y mira su galería de fotos- Aun sigo pensando en ella…debería dejarlo por ahora. -guarda nuevamente su teléfono.

Así empieza a su jornada laboral, tratando de contactar a tiendas de comic y super mercados para poder conseguir nuevas órdenes de comic y revistas de la editorial. Un trabajo que lejos de ser fácil podría ser demandante pues debía llamar a múltiples tiendas y recibir los reclamos por los pedidos que se habían tardado en llegar. Hacer balances de ventas y reclamos, llenar ordenes de pedidos, etc.

Transcurrió su día entre llamadas y papeleo, cada tanto miraba con afán el reloj de la oficina rogando para que el día terminara y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Era ya la hora de irse, había cumplido su jornada y así las horas extras. Su espalda lo estaba matando y ni decir de su trasero, estar sentado por horas, solo con la evidente excepción de levantarse para ir a tomar agua e ir al baño.

Lincoln suspira profundo, se levanta de tu asiento y se dirige a la oficina del gerente. Era el momento del día que más odiaba, ese hombre esta vez no parecía estar de buen humor, aunque era raro verlo feliz o alegre de todos modos eso no importa en este momento.

– Sr. Morgan: Llega tarde, señor Loud. -Mira a Lincoln con cierta molestia e incomodidad- ¿Inventara otra excusa, para decirme que tenía mucho papeleo o que tuvo que ir al baño?

– Lincoln: Disculpe mi falta de impuntualidad Señor. -Con un tono amable y sereno, pese a ese tono Lincoln solo deseaba maldecirlo en su cara, pero no podía. Él podría levantar cargos por agresión y mal comportamiento, podrían despedirlo y encontrar un empleo nuevo de por si es difícil en el Nuevo Royal Woods.

– Sr. Morgan: Me alegro que aun que sea, pudieras arreglar tu tono de voz -Le señala con la mano muy cortes uno de los asientos frente su escritorio- Tome asiento

-Lincoln: Con su permiso -Se sienta en los muebles frente al escritorio, Lincoln pensaba que diablos le sucede a este sujeto por su manera de abordarlo esta vez.

–Sr. Morgan: Señor Loud, como usted bien sabe – se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a mirar por la ventana- En esta empresa está prohibido que el personal fume. Sea cerca o dentro de las instalaciones. -Voltea a mirar a Lincoln- ¿Sabe por qué?

– Lincoln: Daria una mala imagen a la empresa, los padres no dejarían que sus hijos comprar nuestros comics y todos estaríamos despedidos -Lincoln estaba cansado de decir eso. Él no iba a dejar de molestarlo con ese tonto pretexto. ¿Realmente alguien le importaría eso? A quién diablos le importa que un trabajador de una empresa de comic fume, es estúpido por no decirlo de otra manera.

– Sr. Morgan: Que bueno que lo sepa. -Se acerca al lado de Lincoln- Señor Loud usted es muy inteligente -Se acerca a su oído- entonces, ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? -colocando su mano su mano en el hombro de Lincoln y aprieta con fuerza-

– Lincoln: S-Señor M-Morgan, ¿disculpe, pero podría no hacer eso? -Lincoln estaba cansándose de ese estúpido juego de abusar de él, ya era suficiente que su vida ahora fuera un desastre como para aguantar el estúpido abuso de un imbécil que odia a los fumadores-

– Sr. Morgan: ¡No has respondido mi pregunta! -Vuelve a apretar con fuerza el hombro de Lincoln-

– Lincoln: Porque es el único alivio que tengo antes de verte gordo imbécil, de llegar a mi aburrido puesto de trabajo y estar atrapado en esta miserable situación… ¿feliz? -Se siente frustrado, no quería estar ahí, pero sabía que ella le recriminaría el haberle respondido de esa manera.

–Sr. Morgan: Entonces detestas verme, muy mal señor Loud. -Suelta en hombro de Lincoln y vuelve a sentarse en su puesto- Me han dicho cosas peores Loud, no me enfadare por eso… Pero tendrás tu amonestación por llegar tarde, fumar en donde no es debido y alzarle la voz a un superior. -Empieza a imprimir algo, para posteriormente firmarla y sellarla-

– Lincoln: L-Lo siento señor, la verdad estoy muy frustrado... podría por favor omitir esa falta ¿Por favor? -en efecto era una treta para volver a molestarlo y caer en su trapa. Realmente es un bastado.

–Sr. Morgan: No puedo hacer nada por usted señor Loud, infringió las normas -le entrega la amonestación- cuantas amonestaciones van con esta, ¿cuatro este mes?

–Lincoln: c-cuatro señor -Toma la amonestación y la mira con tristeza y desdén.

–Sr. Morgan: Señor Loud, veo en usted a alguien despreciable a una persona sin ánimos y objetivos dentro de esta empresa, llevo mucho tiempo en este puesto y espero mucho de los trabajadores a mi cargo. No por nada soy el gerente con más tiempo en esta área, no es porque no me gustaría ascender, pero amo mi puesto y a usted lo veo y me da… ¿cómo podría decírselo? -Toma un respiro y mira a Lincoln seriamente- Lastima, demasiada lastima… Un hombre joven como usted y fumador, trayendo sus problemas a nuestra empresa, no es la idea de un trabajador eficiente para mí... ¿Me doy a entender?

–Lincoln: S-si lo comprendo -Realmente ya había escuchado eso, no es la primera vez que se lo dice. Aun así, jamás le había prestado atención-

–Sr. Morgan: Quiero que mañana se arregle y venga con otros ánimos u obtendrá otra amonestación. Puede retirarse señor Loud.

–Lincoln: Ok… señor mañana vendré con otra actitud -Se levanta y se retira de aquella oficina. Guarda la amonestación en su chaqueta- Otra actitud…

Lincoln luego de tomar sus cosas de su casillero y dirigirse a fichar su salida, saca su teléfono y pide un Uber, esta vez no se sentía animado a tomar el trasporte público. Quería llegar rápido a su casa y sentirse cómodo de una vez.

–Stella: ¿Lincoln? ¡Oye espérame! -Ficha rápido su salida y se acerca a Lincoln por detrás.

–Lincoln: Hola Stella… -Adiós paz momentánea, ahora tendría que atender a Stella, no era que le molestara su antigua compañera de primaria, solo quería estar solo un momento-

–Stella: Loud, ¿acaso no pensabas esperarme? -Le da una palmada en la espalda y le regala una enorme sonrisa cálida mientras le sigue el paso a Lincoln-

–Lincoln: en realidad quería irme lo más rápido de este lugar… -Sin ánimos y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras aparta la vista de ella.

–Stella: eso suena muy deprimente, ¿harás algo esta noche? -Se coloca frente a él y detiene su paso.

–Lincoln: Tomar una ducha y dormir un rato. -La rodea y mira como su Uber se acerca a la entrada de la empresa- si no es molestia, quiero de verdad irme a mi casa…

–Stella: Vamos Loud no seas aburrido -Lo toma de la mano y eso hace que Lincoln de un pequeño brinco y hace que se sonroje un poco- Te invito a ir a un bar cerca de aquí, quizás así podamos relajarnos… además, no aceptare un ¡NO! Como respuesta.

–Lincoln: De acuerdo vamos… -suspira pesadamente, se acerca al auto y abre la puerta dejándola entrar a ella primero-

–: Buenas noches jóvenes, la dirección a la que vamos es a la ¿St. Jonson 1134?

–Stella: Si, pero cambiaremos de dirección. Podría dirigirse a la St. Nort West 2390.

–: Claro señorita, no hay problema. -El conductor configura el GPS y empieza a conducir a la dirección indicada-

Mientras Lincoln se acomodaba en su asiento y miraba por la ventana del auto, por su lado Stella también se relajaba. Fue un día completamente agotador para ambos, aunque Stella trabajaba en un departamento de la empresa diferente como asistente, a veces se encontraba con Lincoln fuera del trabajo para conversar siendo esquivo algunas ocasiones el joven muchacho.

Stella estaba más o menos al tanto de los problemas y reportes que tenía Lincoln, pues era ella quien debía archivarlos en algunas ocasiones no los archivaba solo para ayudar un poco a su amigo de primaria.

Luego de 6 minutos llegas a su destino, Lincoln se asegura de puntuar al chofer y pagar el servicio. Stella vuelve a tomarlo de la mano, haciendo que Lincoln nuevamente se sienta incomodo y nervioso. Era raro para el que una chica lo tomara de la mano, bueno realmente desde de hacia tanto tiempo.

–Stella: este es mi bar favorito, sirven unos Daiquiris muy ricos y unos cocteles muy bueno, a decir verdad, casi envidiables o envidiables en todo Royal Woods -Se dirige a una mesa vacía, aun tomando de la mano a Lincoln.

–Lincoln: Eso he oído… -La verdad no, no le gustaba frecuentar bares. aunque iba a algunos de mala muerte a emborracharse más por pena y lastima hacia el mismo que al disfrute.

–Stella: Lincoln, esta vez porque te volvieron a amonestar -Toma asiento junto a Lincoln y lo mira- ¿realmente ese tipo te odia?

–Lincoln: ¿Pues tú que crees?… el solo gusta de molestarme y odia el olor de cigarrillo que tengo sobre mi… -Saca su celular y mira nuevamente la hora, eran las 8:23pm era temprano aun, quizás podría relajarse un poco con Stella.

–Stella: aun así, deberías tener más cuidado y evitar fumar antes de llegar al trabajo… ¿No has pensado en dejarlo? -Toma el menú de tragos- ¿Lincoln piensas pedir algo?

–Lincoln: Lo he pensado… -Toma el menú y mira la sección de tragos económicos, no quería gastar mucho, aunque ganara suficiente dinero con su empleo no podía darse el lujo de gastar mucho dinero ya que tenía deudas pendientes a su corta edad- Tomare esta cerveza…

–Stella: ¿Esa? No, no, ¡no! vinimos a divertirnos un poco, además esa cerveza es de mala muerte -Llama al camarero.

–: ¿Que se le ofrece señorita?

–Stella: ¿Podría darme dos de estos? – Le pide dos cocteles con vodka mezclado con un poco de jugo de limón, menta fresca y una rodaja de piña. Luego que el mesero anota su pedido se va- empecemos con algo frutal y refrescante… y dime has salido… ¿con alguna chica?

–Lincoln: No he salido, realmente no tengo ánimos o el tiempo para salir con alguien.

–Stella: Ya veo, al menos no has rechazado esa consideración… La verdad es que yo tampoco he podido salir con alguien… siempre salgo tarde de la empresa y diría que me pierdo en la misma rutina de siempre. -Suspira y trata de estirarse un poco- supongo que salir de vez en cuando ayuda a olvidarte de todo y te relaja.

–Lincoln: podría decirse que esa empresa nos está matando jejeje -Se ríe un poco y sonríe esta vez sí fingir nada, realmente se estaba relajando un poco con Stella, aunque notaba que pretendía algo, da igual lo ignoraría como todo.

–Stella: Oye Lincoln, ¿tus hermanas cómo están? -Se acerca un poco a él sin incomodarlo, sus intenciones eran obvias. Quería algo más esa noche con Lincoln.

–Lincoln: Pues, lo normal… todas ellas triunfan en lo que aman y dos de ellas aún siguen en la casa de mis padres… no puedo decir mucho de ellas… bueno Luna regresa el fin de semana de su gira por Europa.

–Stella: Interesante, me alegro que tu hermana vuelva… creo que te haría bien hablar con alguna de ellas. -Se acerca lo suficiente a él y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro- ¿realmente te sientes bien Lincoln?

–Lincoln: s-si me siento bien… gracias -Ignoraría el hecho de que Stella se le aproximara así a él, pero se lo dejaría pasar esta noche le ayudaba a olvidar todo lo que le había pasado durante el día.

Luego de un momento, llega el camarero y le entrega las bebidas dando paso así a su noche. Lincoln empezaba a disfrutar cada bebida diferente y dulce que Stella ordenaba por él. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella si tenía buen gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas.

Pasada ya unas 3 horas, ambos jóvenes se preparaban para irse a sus respectivos hogares un poco ebrios, pero no del todo. Lincoln no le afectaba tanto el alcohol como a Stella así que estaba más consciente y tenía que cargar con ella.

–Stella: L-Lincoln gracias por acompañarme esta noche… -un poco mareada, se sujeta bien de Lincoln sintiendo confort en él.

–Lincoln: No hay problema, pediré un Uber para ti. -saca su teléfono y empieza a solicitar el servicio, cuando Stella toma su teléfono- ¡Oye!

–Stella: Q-Quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podría ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche? -Mira a Lincoln, sonrojada y haciendo un pequeño pero lindo puchero el cual pensaba que Lincoln no podría resistirse-

–Lincoln: No lo creo, es mejor que vayas a tu casa… además no tienes nada de ropa limpia contigo -se sonroja al mirar la cara de Stella, le traía nostalgia pues era algo que sus hermanas y su ex prometida usaban mucho con él para poder cumplir sus caprichos.

–Stella: No importa, podrías prestarme algo. Pero por favor déjame dormir en tu casa si… -Su miraba cambio a una realmente suplicante, Stella realmente quería pasar la noche con Lincoln.

–Lincoln: De acuerdo, solo esta vez -Suspira pesadamente y toma su teléfono nuevamente. Hace la solicitud del Uber- Supongo que no estaría mal dormir con algo de compañía.

–Stella: G-gracias Lincoln -Sonríe un poco y toma a Lincoln del cuello, para propinarle un beso en los labios. Algo simple, casi hasta infantil. Lincoln por su parte reacciono un poco por ese gesto de parte de ella. Esta vez no podía ignorar eso y la aparta con suavidad, tomando en cuenta que ella aun esta ebria.

–Lincoln: S-será mejor que no volvamos a hacer eso en público sí… por favor. -Mira hacia otro sitio y se ruboriza, no estaba molesto, pero no quería repetir ese beso de nuevo, aunque no significase nada para él.

–Stella: d-de acuerdo. -Baja la mirada un poco apenada y triste, por la actitud que tomo Lincoln.

Luego de esperar en silencio llega su transporte, nuevamente Lincoln deja entrar a Stella primero. Ya ambos dentro del auto el conductor se dirige a la dirección indicada por Lincoln.

Se había divertido con Stella, no podía negarlo. Conocer ese lado de ella pues le sorprendía, aunque le intrigaba el hecho del porque frecuentaba esos bares podría ser como ella decía, para divertirse y relajarse.

Al mirarla de nuevo, se veía realmente agotada y no la dejaría a merced de otra persona entonces si eran mejor que ella pasara esa noche en su casa. Tendría que dormir en el sofá, no podía dormir en la misma cama con ella. No era lo correcto para el después de todo aun le seguía siendo fiel a ella o eso creía.

Luego de llegar a su casa, Lincoln ayuda a Stella a salir del auto y con esfuerzo la ayuda a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Para ella era la primera vez que visitaba a Lincoln en su casa, quería saber qué tipo de hombre soltero era, si era de aquellos que acumulaban basura y eran desastrosos o era de aquellos ordenados que muy poco desarreglo tenían.

Después de entrar a su casa, sus sospechas eran ciertas era del tipo ordenado, aunque si tenía un poco de desorden podría dejarlo pasar. Luego que Lincoln la dejase en el mueble y fuera a cerrar nuevamente la puerta con llave, este fue directo a su habitación. Para Stella era algo extraño, que iría a buscar aquel joven peli blanco.

Al regresar Lincoln le entrega una toalla, Una camiseta, unos pantaloncillos, además una barra de jabón, un shampoo y acondicionador, así como un cepillo de dientes. Lo miro extrañada, pero luego entendió para que eran.

–Lincoln: Puedes tomar una ducha si gustas -Señala en dirección a su cuarto- puedes utilizar mi ducha, preparare el sofá para mi… dejare que uses mi cama esta noche.

–Stella: O-ok gracias de nuevo Lincoln… -Se levanta tomando todas las cosas que le dio Lincoln y va hacia el baño. Pero antes de entrar al cuarto de Lincoln, se detiene- N-no me molestaría que durmieras junto a mi esta noche…

–Lincoln: La verdad, lo hago por mi… n-no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la misma cama con alguien... lo siento… -Le dedico una vaga sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

–Stella: E-esta bien… -Esto ultimo la desanimo bastante. Entonces Lincoln la vio como un estorbo, no deseaba pensar eso, pero así lo era, prácticamente lo había obligado a hacer cosas que lo quería esa noche.

Mientras Stella tomaba una ducha, Lincoln se preparaba un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut un platillo que solamente a Lincoln y quizás a Lily le gustaba y era su favorito.

–Lincoln: Supongo que fui algo cruel con ella… aun así, no quiero involucrarme con nadie ahora -Mientras se disponía a comer su sándwich tan peculiar, recibe un mensaje- ¿Quién podrá ser? -Bufo un poco y dejo su sándwich a un lado, al revisar el mensaje noto que era un mensaje de Lily- es Lily que sorpresa…

Dejo a un lado su teléfono y prosiguió a comer su sándwich en paz, luego vería el mensaje de su hermana menor. No era que no le importase, pero usualmente su hermanita menor le enviaba cadenas o simplemente algunos memes que para el no le daban tanta gracia.

Tomo nuevamente su teléfono y se dirigió al balcón mientras comía su sándwich, su apartamento era privilegiado pues era el único en su cuadra que tenía ese balcón con una hermosa vista de la ciudad envidiable por muchos.

Mientras terminaba su sándwich decidido ver el mensaje de Lily, quizás algún meme que le enviaría le haría gracia esta vez. En cambio, miro una foto de el con Stella saliendo del bar. Ya era tarde como es que su hermanita le había tomado esa foto.

–Lily: ¿Lincoln Quien es ella? ¿Es tu nueva Novia? ¡Quiero respuestas Hermano!

–Lincoln: Primero que nada, no es mi novia es una compañera de trabajo. ¿Segundo como demonios conseguiste esa foto?

–Lily: Una amiga me la envió, aunque ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué sales con esa chica?

–Lincoln: No salgo con ella, simplemente me arrastro a ese bar. Tu sabes muy bien que no frecuento esos lugares.

–Lily: Tienes razón, pero no es excusa para que salgas con ella… acaso olvidaste a Liberty…

–Lincoln: A veces desearía olvidarla, pero no puedo… Sabes aun lo que siento por ella… de hecho eres la única que lo sabe.

–Lily: ¿No hablaras con ella?

–Lincoln: Planeo algún día hablar con ella. Por cierto, Luna me dijo que volverá el fin de semana a Royal Woods.

–Lily: ¿Ya termino su gira por Europa?

–Lincoln: Si, eso parece… dice que les traerá regalos y estará una semana acá.

–Lily: estoy emocionada de que Luna pueda volver a Royal Woods, mama y papa estarán felices. Por cierto, Lincoln ¿podría ir a dormir mañana a tu casa?

–Lincoln: Sabes que mama y papa no te dejaran, me prohibieron estar cerca de ustedes.

–Lily: Obviamente lo sé, pero les diré que dormiré en la casa de una amiga. Ellos no me dirán que no, además tengo una nueva serie que quiero mostrarte.

–Lincoln: De acuerdo Lily, pero si surge algo tu asumirás la responsabilidad ya tengo suficiente con que nuestros padres me odien, no necesito que me odien aun mas por que le paso algo a su bebita por escaparse a mi casa.

–Lily: ¡Oye! No soy ninguna bebita, tengo 12 años se cuidarme.

–Lincoln: ¿de un degenerado como yo?

–Lily: ¡No eres un degenerado Lincoln Jamás lo serás, eres mi amoroso hermano mayor!

–Lincoln: Eso no es lo que mis padres y la mayoría de nuestras hermanas creen.

–Lily: si te hace sentir mejor, tratare de hablar con mis padres de lo que paso entre tú y Lucy solo fue un error y solo eso.

–Lincoln: prefiero que no lo hagas, Lily te quiero mucho como tu hermano… pero te pido que por favor no te metas en este problema, yo puedo arreglarlo.

–Lily: como tu quieras, pero recuerda que tu hermanita favorita siempre te va a apoyar.

–Lincoln: ¿Desde cuando eres mi hermana favorita?

–Lily: ¡Desde que yo lo digo!

–Lincoln: De acuerdo pequeña, eres mi favorita. Sera mejor que apagues tu teléfono y vayas a dormir... mañana tienes escuela

–Lily: Esta bien Linky, te amo hermano. Mañana te estaré molestando, que pases buenas noches.

–Lincoln: Dulces sueños hermanita, lo siento por no poder estar junto a ustedes.

–Lily: siempre estas con nosotras hermano.

Antes de poder responder algo más, Lily se desconectó. Guardo su teléfono y entro nuevamente a su departamento, se dirigió a su cuarto solo para ver si ya Stella se había terminado duchar y cambiar. Necesitaba darse una ducha también el realmente la necesitaba olía a alcohol y a vomito, aunque este último ni idea por qué.

Al entrar a su cuarto encuentra a Stella semi desnuda, lo único que tenia puesto apenas era su panty y aun se estaba colocando el pantaloncillo que le había dado para que durmiera esa noche. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Lincoln: L-Lo siento Stella… D-debí tocar la puerta antes -Se sentía nervioso, en efecto hacia tiempo que no miraba a una chica desnuda ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que miro una película para adultos, aunque porque diablos se estaba preguntando eso.

–Stella: N-no te preocupes Lincoln… No fue tu culpa, debí cambiarme mas rápido. -Se acerca a la puerta y coloca su frente contra ella- supongo que esta noche para ti fui un estorbo… lo siento…

–Lincoln: N-No lo eres -empezaba a calmarse y su voz se volvió serena, aunque un poco desmotivada- Discúlpame a mí por mi actitud.

Stella abre la puerta y abraza a Lincoln, este se sorprende y la abraza, aunque un poco nervioso por el hecho de que ella aun esta semi desnuda.


	3. Capitulo 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escena +18 explicita. Quedan advertidos del contenido de este fanfic y en especial de este cap. No me hago responsable de cualquier otra conducta que pueda generar o mostrar por parte de usted señor lector. **

**Les recomiendo ir a la iglesia, encomendarse a diosito y dejar las marranadas para otro día.**

**Att: KikeS23 / Heropanda23 / PanPan23 **

**Ahora si que comience lo chido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Un noche para dos. **

Luego de que Stella se pusiera la camiseta que Lincoln le ofreciera, ambos se sentaron en la cama de este y mantuvieron un incómodo silencio. Lincoln de verdad se sentía incómodo, no era como pensaba terminar su día y mucho menos de esa manera.

Por su lado Stella, tampoco lo había planificado así. Aunque tenía algunos sentimientos por Lincoln, sabía que él no estaba fijado en ella. Hacia algún tiempo estaba enterado que él había roto con su prometida y vio su oportunidad de ir acercándose a él, solo que él siempre se distanciaba de los demás y le costaba mantener una plática por más banal o simple que fuese.

Los minutos continuaron, ninguno se dignaba a hablar. Lincoln algunas veces buscaba algo que decir, pero simplemente desistía, esto lo notaba Stella quien también le costaba decir algo.

–Stella: S-seria mejor irnos a dormir, creo que ya es tarde -Casi susurrante y de manera se escuchaba su voz. Tomo un respiro y suspiro suavemente- M-mañana será un largo día.

–Lincoln: Tienes razón, ya es tarde -Mira el reloj en su habitación y ya son las 12:10am. Tendría que olvidarse de tomar ese baño que tanto quería, había dormido en peores condiciones. Aun recuerda aquel mal momento donde toda su familia lo mando a dormir en el patio trasero por esas supersticiones de la mala suerte.

–Stella: P-pero antes, si quieres puedes tomar un baño… -Empieza a taparse un poco la nariz, el olor a vomito y licor de Lincoln ya empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte- Por favor.

–Lincoln: S-si es mejor que tome una ducha antes de irme a dormir -Se sonroja completamente y mira en otra dirección, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

–Stella: Saldré del cuarto un momento -Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta- M-me llamas cuando termines de cambiarte…

–Lincoln: Claro, si quieres puedes ver tv en la sala no hay problema con ello.

–Stella: De acuerdo -Le sonríe cálidamente a Lincoln y se va.

Lincoln de alguna manera la mira un poco antes de irse y suspira, se levanta de la cama y busca algo ropa limpia. Se dirige al baño y empieza a desvestirse. Entra a la ducha, enciende la regadera y el agua empieza a mojarlo. La sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo lo conforta, pese a que era agua fría le agradaba esa sensación.

Dejo de pensar y su mente estaba en blanco, sus problemas se habían desaparecido. Dejo que el agua siguiera fluyendo un poco mas por su cuerpo hasta que decidió entonces empezar la labor de asearse.

Estuvo durante al menos 10 min en el baño. Stella por su tiempo solo se había puesto a ver algo de tv, aunque de momento también estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Quizás fue mala idea venir a la casa de Lincoln, pese a sus reclamos Lincoln simplemente dejaba de oponerse y solo la aceptaba, al menos el pasar tanto tiempo con sus hermanas debió aprender a no confrontar a las chicas ya que para el supondría una batalla perdida como algunos chicos creen cuando discuten con una chica.

Desvía la mirada de la tv y mira una singular foto, se levanta del sofá y la mira, está llena de polvo. Quizás Lincoln no tenia tiempo para limpiar su casa, aunque se preguntaba que hacia los fines de semana.

Toma la foto y la mira con detenimiento, es una antigua foto de Lincoln con sus hermanas y sus padres con el en el medio. Quien diría que ese jovencito alegre y feliz, ahora era un joven resentido y triste. Vuelve a poner la foto donde estaba y mira otra, esta si le llamaba la atención de verdad.

Era el con su ex prometida, se veían felices. Es extraño que aun conserve esa foto usualmente luego del rompimiento se desasen de las fotos o las guardan, pero Lincoln no parecía hacerlo.

Deja nuevamente la foto en donde estaba y sigue mirando las otras, En todas Lincoln parecía feliz. Algo sumamente trágico debió pasarle para que el perdiera esa felicidad y esa sonrisa cálida que compartía con todos. Luego con suavidad y calma averiguaría que le paso.

–Lincoln: ¿Stella?

Stella se sobre salta y voltea a mirar a Lincoln, nota que su cabello aun esta mojado y tiene una toalla sobre sus hombros. Se aparta un poco de las fotos y se dirige al sofá para tomar asiento en este.

–Stella: S-solo miraba tus fotos, no hacia nada mas -Un poco nerviosa y asustada por andar de curiosa en la casa de Lincoln.

Lincoln, se acerca a sus fotos y toma una de ellas. La mira con detenimiento y sonríe cálidamente, algo que a Stella le llama la atención y la hace sonrojarse.

–Lincoln: fueron buenos tiempo, lástima que ahora todo es distinto -Coloca nuevamente la foto donde estaba y se sienta al lado de Stella- Bueno, el cuarto esta libre… ya puedes volver y dormir un poco, ya es muy tarde y debemos descansar ¿no lo crees?

El hecho que Lincoln fuera gentil con ella, la hacia sentirse bien. Ella sin dudas si tenia sus problemas, a veces se quedaba corta de dinero para pagar la renta de su casa o algún servicio y debía trabajar horas extras. Se frustraba como todos y en el trabajo a veces la discriminaban por su color de piel, sin dudas su escape era ir a los bares y tomar un poco. Aunque para su mala fortuna siempre se topaba con tipos que se aprovechaban de ella y tenían relaciones de una noche. Aunque siempre tomaba sus precauciones.

–Stella: S-si es mejor ir a descansar -Antes de levantarse del sofá, besa la mejilla de Lincoln. Sus mejillas se ruborizan un poco y le dedica una grata sonrisa antes de despedirse- Que pases buenas noches Lincoln.

–Lincoln: T-Tu también Stella, que descanse y pases buenas noches… -Se sonroja un poco. Hacía mucho que Lincoln no sentía ese tipo de afecto o mejor dicho un cariño cálido y familiar, no desde que sus hermanas se apartaron de el y sus padres le prohibieron hacerlo con el resto que si lo apoyaba.

Sin dudas vivir apartado y excluido del cariño de sus hermanas y de sus padres lo habían convertido en alguien triste y solitario. Una vida sin ningún tipo de afecto, hasta el más mínimo posible, siendo señalado por quienes alguna vez te ofrecieron apoyo, duele y hace que las personas se retraigan en un mundo de tristeza y depresión. Esto lo comprendía bien Lincoln, trataba de ignorarlo, pero no podía.

Aun que Lily lo visitaba a escondidas de sus padres y pasaba tiempo con él, no era suficiente para el pues añoraba el amor de su familia y aun mas el amor de aquella chica a quien le juro jamás dejarla y le entrego su corazón.

Fue por alejarse de ella, por haberle fallado y no cumplir su promesa de serle completamente fiel por lo que su relación se disolvió y lo arrojo a un predicamento de culpa y odio. Aunque sabe que las tentaciones y una extraña lujuria lo dominaba cada vez que su hermana Lucy lo tenia para el solo.

Era extraño, como puedes caer en la tentación mas asquerosa y odiada por la sociedad, el practicar incesto con tu hermana. Simplemente alguien con problemas y extremadamente mal de la cabeza desearía hacer eso y es allí donde Lincoln se señala a el mismo.

El se odiaba por ello, por caer tan bajo. El tener sexo con su hermana, su propia hermana a quien ayudaba con sus poemas, la defendía y amaba como a sus otras hermanas. Sin dudas se sentía asqueroso.

Stella ya se había marchado al cuarto de Lincoln, era tarde. Lincoln seguía despierto pensativo, buscaba la manera de resolver todos sus problemas. Aún más pensaba en cómo podría hablar con Liberty y solucionar aquello que hizo que se alejaran, como podría demostrarle que solo tenia ojos para ella y que realmente lo que hizo con su hermana solo fue un error, un momento de debilidad antes unos deseos enfermizos.

No iba a ser tan fácil tratar de explicar lo último, pero debía encontrar la manera a que todo en su vida volviera a la normalidad. Luego de arreglar todo seguramente toda esa pesadez que tendría con él se esfumaría. Por ahora debía dormir, mañana sería un día agotador.

Eran las 3:26am, todo estaba calmado una suave brisa entraba por la puerta entre abierta del balcón. Lincoln esta vez dormía tranquilamente sus preocupaciones por ahora lo habían abandonado, quizás por el efecto del alcohol o por cierta chica que pasa la noche en su casa. Sin dudas era una noche tranquila solo que los planes de cierta chica no contemplaban ser tan tranquilos.

Stella se había despertado y se sentía completamente sola, estaba acostumbrada vivía sola en su pequeña casa. Desea estar con alguien, compartir la cama y sentirse amada, la mayoría de los hombres con que había salido solo la deseaban sexualmente y ella siempre se percataba de ello, solo en raras ocasiones mantenía una relación meramente sexual como una forma de desestresarse de todas sus frustraciones y llenar ese vacío amor que sentía.

Hacía tiempo que sentía una atracción por Lincoln, no sabia desde cuando pero ese sentimiento con el pasar de los años se fue acrecentando. Cuando se entero que salía con alguien, le dolió un poco y luego de saber que esa chica afortunada seria su prometida le arrebato el sueño de poder salir si quiera una noche con él.

Pero un día mientras se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo escucho la noticia que algo le había sucedió a la relación de Lincoln, su prometida lo había dejado, aunque la noticia era triste para ella era una oportunidad de poder salir con Lincoln. Estaba feliz y estaba dispuesta a ganarse el corazón destrozado de Lincoln, seria ella quien le daría el amor que el buscaba y ella anhelaba recibir.

Empezaría sus acercamientos y así fue, aunque aquel joven de pelo blancuzco era esquivo a las platicas y se notaba su decaimiento no podía rendirse fácilmente, encontraría una forma de estar con él y sin dudas la encontró ese día, era su oportunidad lo invitaría a ese bar de bebidas extravagantes y ricas de la ciudad.

Espero a Lincoln en la entrada, así podría llamar su atención desde temprano ya que sabía que él no llegaba tarde a trabajar y así pasaron los minutos y prácticamente media hora, Lincoln llegaba tarde. ¿Fallaría su plan de invitarlo? Realmente no, no podría descartar su plan tan fácilmente así que postergo la invitación para la hora del almuerzo, quizás mientras almorzaba con él podría sacar un tema de conversación y poder así ser más fácil darle la invitación al bar.

No pudieron almorzar juntos, olvidaba que Lincoln jamás almorzaba en el comedor casi siempre lo hacía en su cubículo mientras trabajaba aun o simplemente no almorzaba. Aun así, no se daría por vencida, así que prosiguió a esperarlo para la salida era su ultima oportunidad ese día de invitarlo.

Su jefa de departamento aparición en su puesto de trabajo con un montón de papeleo por hacer, adiós su oportunidad de invitar a Lincoln ese día. Era tarde ya estaba decepcionada y triste no pudo cumplir su meta, así que tendría que hacerlo mañana y esperar a que realmente funcionase esta vez. Mientras terminaba el ultimo reporte, llega el gerente del área de ventas y reclamos con una amonestación. Sabia que ese gerente al parecer le tenia un desprecio y odio a Lincoln y en efecto al mirar la amonestación se fijo de quien era y cuales habían sido las razones de aquella amonestación. Miro a aquel sujeto y realmente era un bastardo, simplemente el sujeto lo era para ella y aún más para Lincoln, así que decidió hacer la vista gorda y desechar aquella amonestación tan injusta para su amigo y quizás futuro novio.

Al mirar que la amonestación fue reciente, se apresuro a guardar todo y principalmente deshacerse de aquella cosa. Tomo sus cosas y fue directamente a buscar a Lincoln, aun su oportunidad y más aún sus planes tenían posibilidades de darse.

Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto de Lincoln, con su ropa y acostada en su cama solo con la excepción que quien debería estar acompañándola esa noche, ahora duerme en el en sofá de su propia casa.

No podría quedarse así, aun tenia posibilidades de tener su acercamiento con él y que él se fijase apropiadamente de ella así que se levanto y se sentó en el bode de la cama, se replanteo todo si era correcto lo que haría y si realmente con ello no perdería la confianza de Lincoln. Así que se puso de pies y se empezó a desvestir.

Se entregaría por completo a Lincoln, no había marcha atrás. Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo un momento, realmente tentaría a Lincoln a tener sexo con ella, realmente Lincoln la amaría por ellos o siquiera tomaría en cuenta sus sentimientos. Era una duda que la carcomía por dentro, aun así, estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Salió de aquella habitación, su cuerpo estaba bien cuidado a cualquier hombre por mas respetuoso que fuese no podría contener sus instintos y desear probar un poco de su exuberante cuerpo.

Lincoln dormía plácidamente, sin preocuparse de nada. Sentía como alguien se acostaba sobre el y de pronto una calidez sumamente agradable, sin resistirse a aquello decidió darle un abrazo. En su mente se imaginó a aquel peluche conque solía dormir acompañado hasta que un día decidió dárselo a su hermana menor cuando este se dirigía a la universidad.

El tacto con aquello era suave y terso, realmente disfrutaba esa sensación, aunque de pronto sintió como algo tocase suave y casi tímidamente sus labios por un momento recordaron aquellos momentos cuando el y Liberty se daban sus primeros besos. De pronto poco a poco fue despertando y mientras recobraba un poco la visión de aquella sensación de vista borrosa, nota a Stella sobre él, muy cerca de su rostro, al fijarse un poco mas nota que ella está completamente desnuda ya que un pequeño has de luz proveniente de afuera del balcón incidiera sobre su cuerpo.

–Stella: L-Lincoln deseo que me tomes, por favor. -Se abalanza sobre el de manera que no pueda apartarla, su cuerpo está completamente apoyado en él y su entre pierna es rosada levemente por la entre pierna de Lincoln que empezaba a abultarse.

–Lincoln: ¿S-Stella? -Nervioso y un poco confundido trata de observar bien el panorama en el que se encontraba. Stella realmente se encontraba sobre él completamente desnuda y pidiéndole algo que para él era imposible hasta ese momento.

Stella sin decir nada, se acerca a los labios de Lincoln, tomándolo suavemente por sus mejillas y mientras más cerca de él su corazón estaba más acelerado, estaba completamente sonrojada y se notaba en su miraba lo mucho que deseaba que Lincoln la correspondiese aquellos actos. Estaba decidida Lincoln no oponía resistencia, así que sin dudar empezó a besarlo y frotar su intimidad contra él, fue una experiencia profunda y placentera para ella, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el estimulo de aquella muestra de amor.

Lincoln por su parte no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, su instinto más banal y lujurioso deseaba continuar aquel juego erótico que aquella chica morena le presentaba en bandeja de plata, hacía tiempo no había consumado el acto sexual con nadie al menos así lo recordaba él, pero por otro lado su lado racional y consciente le impedía aprovecharse de aquella situación, le era fiel a Liberty.

Stella tomo las manos de Lincoln y las llevo hasta sus glúteos, con una sonrisa pícara volvió a darle otro beso esta vez lleno de pasión, ella seguía frotando más su entre pierna contra la virilidad de Lincoln la cual ya estaba completamente erecta pero atrapada y presionada contra su pantaloncillo. Su mente estaba completamente confundida e invadida de pensamientos contradictorios.

Lincoln no podía aguantar más, su lado lujurioso estaba ganado la batalla; el erotismo de aquella situación era casi imposible de dejar pasar. Stella se separó de sus labios dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos, sin dudar bajo los pantaloncillos de Lincoln de igual manera se acercó a su oído y empezó a emitir suaves y deleitables gemidos para él.

Sin poder resistirse más antes tales estímulos, acaricio sus glúteos y le propino una leve nalgada, sin dudas eso sorprendió a Stella, pero a su vez la motivo a continuar aquello, pero esta vez mas decidida en su juego erótico. Lincoln se acerco a su cuello y empezó a besarla de tal manera que su piel se erizo y un sentimiento de placer recorrió su sistema.

Al terminar de quitarle aquel molesto pantaloncillo a Lincoln, pudo denotar aquel miembro estaba completamente erecto, la virilidad de Lincoln podría ser envidiable por cualquier hombre y simplemente deseable para cualquier mujer. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, quizás aquello entraría con alguna dificultad, pero ella se las arreglaría. El deseo de ambos iba en aumento, Lincoln ya no podía detenerse cayo totalmente en el juego erótico que le presentaba Stella.

Ella lentamente y de manera sensual, se acerco la entrepierna de Lincoln. Estaba frente a aquello tan imponente y el vivo ejemplo de virilidad de un hombre. deseaba disfrutarlo, cada centímetro y palmo de él. Tomo su pene, empezó a frotarlo delicadamente de arriba abajo, acercándose un poco decidido darle un pequeño pero tierno beso en el área entre el frenillo y la punta de su pene.

La vista para Lincoln era placentera, empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Stella de forma tierna, mientras se excitaba por aquel momento erótico. Sin dudas se había dejado llevar, ya no era el simplemente era otro Lincoln Loud, Uno lujurioso y lleno de deseos banales.

Stella llevo el pene de Lincoln a su boca dándole un enorme chupetón, su lengua jugueteaba con la punta de este, era el sentimiento mas placentero que había experimentado Lincoln, sin dudas la mejor experiencia que había tenido hacia tiempo. Ella empezó a mover tu cabeza con un ritmo constante pero apasionado, el pene de Lincoln simplemente se llenaba de estímulos que, si ella proseguía en su faena, podría acabar pronto con una eyaculación temprana.

Lincoln no podía permitirse terminar pronto, deseaba también estimular y devorar cada palmo de aquel seductor cuerpo. Stella se separa del pene de Lincoln dejando un hilo de baba y liquido pre seminal entre sus labios y el prepucio de Lincoln. Se acerca nuevamente a el solo para darle lamidas como si una paleta fuese. La excitación para él era enorme, quizás si ella seguía haciendo eso terminaría eyaculando justo en su rostro.

Lincoln separo a Stella de su entrepierna y empujándola un poco para atrás, era su turno de hacerla sentir bien a ella y también para evitar esa indecorosa y posible eyaculación temprana. Se acerco a su cuello y empezó a besarla, dándole algunos chupetones. Sus manos las acerco a sus senos, los acaricio con gentileza y con su dedo índice jugueteaba con los pezones de ella.

Stella estaba contenta, Lincoln estaba completamente decidido a complacerla; el acepto su ofrecimiento y ahora la poseería, su plan había resultado. La piel de ella se erizaba cada vez que sentía como Lincoln jugueteaba con sus senos, de pronto el joven peliblanco se acerco a sus pechos y empezó a besarlos.

Apretó uno de sus pechos y posteriormente se acerco a darle una chupada fuerte, pero excitante a uno de sus pezones. Esto realmente la excito, el seguía chupando y jugueteando con sus pezones. Ella arrojaba gemidos de placer que a Lincoln le fascinaba y esto lo motivaba a seguir aún más.

Siguió descendiendo hasta su vientre y le dio un beso algo tierno, ella se sonrojo aun mas por ese gesto. Estaba completamente excitada su vagina estaba completamente húmeda y Lincoln se habia percatado, sin basilar separo las piernas de ella colocándolas a ambos lados. Se acerco a la entrepierna de ella, la admiro por un momento, para él era excitante mirar aquella rosada y depilada vagina.

Separo ambos labios vaginales con su dedo índice y anular y expuso aquel excitante interior rosando y húmedo, con la punta de su lengua se dispuso a lamer todo aquello chupeteando un poco el clítoris de ella, así como Lincoln, ella realmente estaba completamente excitada, la sensación de placer era inmensa pese aquellos juegos el ambiente y la emoción simplemente hacia todo aquello mas gratificante.

Lincoln poco a poco introdujo su lengua dentro de su vagina y empezó a moverla, lamiendo completamente su interior, el placer inundaba el cuerpo y la mente de Stella sentía que pronto tendría un orgasmo. Stella cerro sus piernas un poco y tomo la cabellera de Lincoln acariciándola mientras este le practicaba un deleitable y excitante oral a su intimidad, de pronto Lincoln presiono fuerte el clítoris de Stella y lamia con mas intensidad el interior de ella provocando varios orgasmos.

Los gemidos de aquella chica se hacia escuchar por todo aquel departamento, a Lincoln simplemente le parecía hermoso y sumamente sexy los gemidos de placer que emitía Stella. Lincoln se apartó de la entrepierna de Stella, separo nuevamente sus piernas y esta vez estaba dispuesto a penetrarla. Al momento de colocar la punta de su pene entre los labios de la humedecida vagina de Stella.

Recordó aquel momento donde simplemente le había fallado al amor de su vida y nuevamente lo hacía, esta vez no con su hermana si no con su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Stella desesperada empujo su cadera hacia Lincoln y sintió aquella placentera penetración, sin vacilar con sus piernas rodeo las caderas de Lincoln y empujo aun mas el pene de el dentro de su vientre.

Lincoln lejos de sentir excitación sintió pesadez y molestia, esta vez no miraba a Stella, si no a Lucy. Simplemente no sabia si estaba alucinando, realmente no podía ser su hermana menor.

Stella notaba una rara preocupación en Lincoln, será que le preocupaba tener relaciones sin protección de igual forma tendría que pensar en algo para sacar a Lincoln de cualquier malestar que tuviese. Nada arruinaría su momento con él.

Lincoln realmente no podía seguía mirando a Lucy, miraba el cuerpo exuberante de su hermana, exactamente el día en que Liberty y Lynn sorprendieron a Lincoln a Lucy consumando aquel pecado que daría inicio al odio y el rechazo de su familia.

La libido de Lincoln hacia poco tiempo que se había ido y simplemente nada lo que intentase Stella podría recuperarlo, para el simplemente veía a su hermana menor y no a su compañera de trabajo. Stella simplemente se frustro y se apartó de Lincoln separándose ambos jóvenes, en ese momento aquella alucinación e incomodidad de Lincoln desapareció, volvió a dilucidara Stella esta vez con una expresión de enojo y molestia.

–Lincoln: S-Stella lo siento... -Bajo la mirada y trato de acercarse a ella, realmente lamentaba aquella situación.

–Stella: No Lincoln, yo lo lamento realmente fue una mala idea venir acá -Suspira y mira a Lincoln un poco molesta y angustiada- Q-Quería que esta noche me vieras no como una simple compañera o amiga… -Hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aliento- Simplemente quería que me vieras como tu futura novia o compañera de vida, estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Lincoln: Yo, realmente lo sien…-antes de terminar de hablar estela puso su dedo en la boca de Lincoln haciéndolo callar brevemente.

–Stella: Aun no termino… Pensé que lo habría logrado cuando vi tu determinación y tu entrega en hacerme sentir bien y lo aprecio… pero cuando por fin estábamos juntos -Baja la mirada y las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos- Note que te sentías mal, pensé que te preocupaba tener relaciones sin protección, así que trate de hacerte sentir mejor y que no te preocupase, pero no veía reacción en ti y luego… te perdí… me siento mal como mujer por no lograr hacer que al hombre que amo se sienta bien… -se acerca completamente a Lincoln y lo abraza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este y sollozando de tristeza.

Lincoln no tenia que decir, realmente se sentía culpable de aquello, pero aquella alucinación con su hermana simplemente le hizo mal. Tenia que admitirlo, la tenía un problema con su hermana y especialmente con Liberty y tenia que solucionarlo pronto.

* * *

**Bueno amigos míos, realmente es la primera vez que escribo una escena +18. Tuve ciertos problemas ingeniándomelas para poder realizarla, así que si siente que esta algo floja es por ello. **

**Ahora vengo a decir que, Lincoln tiene ciertos problemas con su lado mas pervertido el cual se deja llevar y toda su parte racional lo abandona, aun así no puede conciliar la "copulación" (Uh la, la, señor francés) pues esto lo lleva a revivir un especia de trauma, en especial lo hace revivir el día en que Liberty y Lynn Jr lo encontraron en el acto junto a Lucy y esto hace que pierda toda la lividez que tenga en el momento, lo que seria frustrante para el y su pareja de momento. **

**Esta vez no responde re Reviews, porque creo que el cap habla por sí solo xD una de las preguntas que hicieron. Espero que este cap les allá gustado :3 se les quiere! **


End file.
